


between the lines

by desikauwa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just like juza likes it, this is just pure sugar tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Going over their lines together brings Sakuya and Juza close.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> this is so soft. like so soft and fluffy that i've given myself cavities.

Juza glared at the pages in front of him. As excited as he was to be on stage, he was nervous trying to memorize his lines.

"Juza-kun, is everything okay? You're frowning."

Looking up, Juza saw Sakuya standing in front of him. There was a look of concern on the spring troupe leader's face.

"I'm fine."

Sakuya frowned. "Are you sure? You don't look too happy."

Juza felt surprised by the uncharacteristic frown on Sakuya's face. Coming to a conclusion, Juza said, "If my face is bothering you, I can leave."

"No!" yelled Sakuya.

Juza could see his shock reflected on Sakuya's face. Neither of them had actually expected him to raise his voice.

Sakuya cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just it looked like you were struggling with the script so I thought maybe I could lend a hand."

No words were coming out of Juza's mouth so Sakuya continued speaking. "I'm sure I'm probably being too nosy but I just thought you might like having someone to run through your lines with you."

Juza was still unable to say anything so Sakuya blushed and turned away. He said, "I'm so sorry for bothering you. I'll just leave now."

The words that had been stuck in his throat finally came out and Juza said, "I'd love to run through my lines with you. I really want to do well with my performance."

Sakuya's face lit up. "I know just how you feel! Hang on, I'll go ask Tsuzuru-kun for an extra script."

Juza grabbed Sakuya's wrist. "We can just share mine. No need to bother him."

Sakuya looked a bit surprised at the hand around his wrist and Juza let go of it as if it had burned him.

"If you don't mind me sitting close to you, I don't mind sharing the script," said Sakuya

Juza sincerely responded, "I would be willing to share anything with you."

The words were so heavy that Juza could feel his ears heat up from the embarrassment of saying something so forward. Sakuya didn't say anything but both of them were blushing as Sakuya sat down next to him to share the script.

The embarrassment was soon forgotten as they stared going through the lines slowly inching closer together with each word.

They were so lost in their own world that neither of them noticed Muku open the door. He blushed at the scene before him and proceeded to close the door softly.

* * *

Muku spent the next day smiling softly at Juza whenever he saw him and it was weirding Banri out.

"Oy Muku, why are you smiling at Hyodo like that?"

Muku smiled. "Oh, I'm just so happy for Jyu-chan."

Banri furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? I know he's been struggling with his lines lately. Did he finally figure out how to deliver them without looking like an idiot?"

A giggle. Muku let out an actual giggle and Banri was regretting every moment.

Muku said, "I don't know if he figured out his lines but Jyu-chan will definitely be able to get them down with his new help."

Banri thought about it for a moment before deciding that he didn't want to know.

* * *

It wasn't until a few months later, while Spring Troupe was preparing for their newest play that Banri found out what had Muku so happy that day.

Banri had been in Itaru's room playing games when Itaru mentioned it.

"Did you know that Sakuya and Juza like going through their scripts together?"

"Huh. I didn't know Hyodo was spending time with Sakuya like that."

Itaru snorted. "Yeah I didn't think so. I only know because he told us about it during our practice today."

Banri frowned. "I wonder if they're doing that right now."

"Probably. Sakuya said he was going to go find Juza after we got down with rehearsal today."

Itaru didn't look too interested in the situation but Banri couldn't help the curiosity.

"I'm going to go find them. I think it'll be funny to see what Hyodo's like trying to read lines from a Spring Troupe play."

Itaru raised an eyebrow. "When you say it like that, it makes me want to see it too."

"Awesome. Let's go find them."

Without waiting to see if Itaru was going to follow, Banri left Room 103 to go find his roommate.

Banri finally spotted Juza's head over the sofa in the dining area and was about to call out when he realized Sakuya wasn't visible. He frowned and looked around for his fellow leader. Moving closer to the sofa, Banri realized where Sakuya was.

Sakuya was actually sitting on Juza's lap as they went over the script.

Banri yelled. "What the fuck? Is this allowed? Who the fuck let this happen?"

Hearing Banri's voice, Sakuya and Juza scrambled apart before Juza turned to glare at his leader.

"Shut up Settsu. No one asked you to give your opinion."

"Whatever Hyodo," rolling his eyes, Banri then turned to Sakuya, "I hope you know that you can do better than him."

Sakuya shook his head and smiled. "Juza-kun is really nice. I don't see how I could do better than him."

Juza blushed and smiled softly at Sakuya.

Banri was disgusted. "What the fuck? I don't deserve this. Couples are the worst."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or [tumblr](https://desikauwa.co.vu/). i spend a lot of time crying about sakuma sakuya and how much i love him.


End file.
